I have a WHAT?
by gg180000
Summary: A simple mission to recruit a new mutant right? WRONG! Story is better than summary. I pinkie swear. I'm just really bad at summaries.


**A/N Hi! I'm just gonna try dis. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I find author notes boring so... On with the story.**

Via's pov

Another day in this stupid room. How many years has it been? Six? Seven? Another day of plain white clothes, plain white walls, plain white floor, plain white bed, plain white everything! I'm sick of it! Even my skin is white because I haven't been in the sun since I was seven. I miss being tan. Well actually my skin has an odd reddish tint, but it's very slight. The only actual color I can see is my flame colored hair. There's no mirror anywhere, so I can't even see myself. I wish I could just get out of this stupid room. It's constantly freezing in here! Why do I have to be a freak?

~Institute~

Professor X's pov

"_Scott, prep the black bird. Cerebro has detected a new mutant signature_," I command telepathically as I leave the cerebro chamber. I quickly send him the coordinates through telepathy. As I head to the launch pad I telepathically ask Jean and Amara to join me. I believe Amara would be an appropriate choice do to the similarities between the new mutant's and her own mutant signature.

Perhaps, Iceman would also be of help. Just incase the new mutant is hostile. His ice powers would counter the new mutant's powers. It's easy to tell that the new mutant's powers are closely related with heat.

Although, something seems off with the new mutant's mutant signature. I'm not sure what it is though. "_Bobby, suit up. We need you for a mission_," I command telepathically.

I hope I don't regret taking him along. Hopefully his powers won't be of need on this mission. I'm snapped out of my thoughts as Amara and Jean walk through the door, closely followed by Iceman. Well Amara is skipping more than walking. It's quite easy to tell she's excited for the mission.

I roll up the platform to the black bird, followed by Jean, Amara, and Bobby. "Ready to go Professor," Scott asks me once everyone gets seated and buckled in. "Yes, Scott," I answer. "To Australia," he exclaims while pushing the accelerator.

~time~skip~

We travel for awhile and the younger recruits begin to get impatient. "Do not get to anxious. We have nearly arrived," I smile. "Uh… Professor," Scott begins from the front of the jet. "What is it Scott," I ask as I roll up to the cockpit. "This mission may be a bit more complicated than we thought," he sighs as he points out into the distance. I follow his finger and hold by a groan as I see familiar metal spheres fly through the air.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Magneto's pov

I'm struggling to remember why I agreed to this little trip to Australia. Oh well at least something good may come out of it. "Acolytes," I say firmly, trying to get their attention. "We have a mission," I receive several groans and whines in response. Imbeciles. "It's a simple mission. We just need to recruit a mutant to the brotherhood. We won't have to go far though, as they are here in Australia." "Huh… Let's just get it over with," sighs Gambit as he stands up from his spot on the beach.

We gather our things and head up to the beach house. We get into the metal spheres and head off to our destination.

Via's pov

I'm bored out of my mind… and I think my medication may be starting to wear off. That is not a good thing. A sudden thump causes me to jump. What the heck!? I look up and see the doors that lead down to my little prison begin to rattle. Weird, they've always been locked for as long as I can remember. The only opening has been the shaft that supplies comes through, and that reseals right after the supplies drops through.

The doors crack open and I squint my eyes at the light that shines through. I shield my eyes with my hand as I look up at the silhouette standing in doorway. "Come on you little freak," a voice shouts. I struggle to remember the voice, but after a minute I recognize the voice as my mother's. I hesitate to climb the old, rickety latter up to the exit. "Well, come on! I don't have all day," she shouts impatiently, causing me to flinch.

Slowly, I make my way over to the latter and begin to climb. I quicken my pace when I here an agitated sigh. My _mother _backs away as I step through the door. My vision flickers around as I take in my surrounding. It looks like we're in an old shed or something. There's peeling, light blue paint. Old, splintery floorboards which look like they used to be painted green and white. Beach chairs, towels, and other things are messily piled against the walls.

I turn my attention back to my _mother _who's nervously approaching me from behind. I can see the rope sticking out from behind her back and, without thinking , I let Cain out.

Cain's pov

Awesome! We finally got out. It looks like our dearest mother is trying to tie us up though and do who knows what. Not on my watch she does. I pretend to not notice her and instead look around the small shed. I watch her out of the corner of my eye as she gets closer. As she reaches out with the rope to tie me up a smirk spreads across my face. Wait for it…. Now! I grab the rope and wrap it around her wrists as I jump around to face her.

She freezes up for just a moment, but that's all I need. I knot the rope around her wrist and kick her back into the wall. She hits the wall with a dull 'thud' and falls to the ground. Funny, I think I heard some of the would splinter and crack. I kick her in the side as she struggles to get to her feet. Pathetic. She'll be lucky if I don't snap her neck within the next five minutes.

I take notice of a rope leading up to the ceiling, but before I can do anything she yanks the rope. I let out a shriek as ice cold water rains down on me. I bend over and shake the ice out of my hair. God that's water was freezing. My teeth begin to chatter and I begin to shiver. The water begins to disappear and turn into steam. It's… evaporating. God… no wonder Via claims she's a freak. Personally, I enjoy it.

A hand grabs my ankle and roughly jerks it backwards. I fall forward and get the wind knocked out of me. I'm knocked over the head with something and my vision begins to swim. I refuse to loose to black out though, and shake my head as an attempt to clear my blurry vision.

I'm roughly pulled to my feet and my hands get yanked behind my back. My hands are tied behind my back and the rope is knotted. Jeez, how'd that lady untie herself so fast!? "Come on you imbecile. You may finally be worth something," she sneers as she shoves me through the door.

She practically drags me towards a dark van. I take careful notice of how she keeps distance from me. A steam starts to fog around me and the smell of smoke becomes present. I glance down at the ropes and smirk when I see them begin to smolder and become singed. Hmmm… Maybe if we turn up the heat.

I take a quick glance around my surroundings before I decide what to do next. My nerves start to get the better of me when I see a large black jet approaching from the north, and what look like metal spheres coming from the south.

Ugh… What to do? Should I let Ragnhild out, or should I let Venitia out? Well Ragnhild would probably know what to do. I'm not sure who these people are, but she might. I guess it's her turn to see the world.

Ragnhild's pov

We've regained some freedom I see. At least we aren't confined to that small blank room anymore. I see we've gotten in quite the situation though. What appear to be five spheres made of metal land near and open. Five men wearing peculiar garments step out and approach. This shall be interesting. I hope Via remembered to take her medication and isn't hallucinating again.

I watch the men as they show supernatural powers and abilities. I briefly glance over to the mysterious van which I am being led to and read the name printed on the side. _Hydra. _Interesting name if I do say so myself. I suppose I have a rather odd name myself though.

"YOU," Maria shrieks as she stomps over to one of the men. I take notice of the death grip she has on the rope wrapped around her hand. She shoves the man back and begins yelling at him. He appears to be the youngest of the group of men.

I watch them for a moment as Maria continues to scream at him. His eyes widen and his jaw drops. He stares at me for awhile and seems to go into some sort of trance. Slowly, he begins to approach me. I decide to let Via back out for this. Whatever it may be.

Via's pov

What's going on? Why am I back out? And why is that guy coming over here? I notice the other four men who look like they have freaky powers. Just like me. The other four men walk over to the guy approaching me. They whisper some things and one of the men lets out a laugh. "I always thought Gambit would be the one with a daughter he didn't know about" he chuckles. Daughter? What is he talking about.

They begin to approach me as a large black jet lands behind me. Some people in odd uniforms rush out; followed by an old man in a wheelchair. Some men dressed in suits and a man dressed in a lab coat charge out of a dark van towards me. Well this doesn't look good. I think Venitia would be the appropriate one for this.

Venitia's pov

Hell yeah! I'm out! It looks like Via got herself in trouble though. This'll be fun. I turn west so I can see all the people running towards me. A grin spreads across my face as I burn the rest of the rope binding my hands off. I cross my arms across my chest like a mummy in a casket. When the people get closer I straighten my arms out at my sides. My arms erupt in flames. Perfect. Most of the people jump back in shock. Except for an old guy in a wheelchair, and one guy with red hair and weird gloves.

Instead the guy with red hair begins to laugh. I bend down and set the ground on fire. It quickly spreads with the help of a slight breeze. I lunge towards the creepy van and set it on fire. My grin widens as it explodes; shooting debris everywhere.

The fire quickly vanishes and I turn around to see the weird guy with the red hair smirking. His arms are stretched out towards the fire like he's controlling it. Ugh… Why'd he have to ruin my fun. Well I guess i'll let Via out since my fun is ruined.

Via's pov

Whoa! I definitely need to take my medication. Last time I checked zombies weren't real, and dinosaurs were extinct. I begin to stumble around as I clutch my head. Someone grabs me as I begin to fall, but I don't see who. The voices in my head get louder and become overwhelming. "Professor, I can't get a clear reading. Her head, something's not right," someone says. They sound like a girl, and they sound like they're in pain.

The voices begin to get quieter and the hallucinations begin to fade. Thank goodness. I stand up straighter and glance around. Everyone's looking at me weirdly. I look up and see the guy with red hair standing behind me. He must have been the one who caught me.

A kid runs up to me as he begins to change into what I think is ice. The second he gets close though the world goes black. Out of the corner of my eye I see him fall to the ground.

Scott's pov

As soon as Bobby gets close to the new mutant they both collapse. Guess their powers countered each other a little to strongly. Oh well. It worked out I guess. Now to deal with the Acolytes and the hydra men. Although the girl did a pretty good job of handling the hydra guys.

"Charles," Magneto says with authority as he uses his powers to float over to the Professor. Automatically, I take a step towards the Professor. Just incase. "_Students, standby. Things have become complicated_," The Professor commands telepathically. I freeze and back towards the X-jet. Complicated? What does he mean by 'complicated.' I watch the Professor carefully to see if I can get any hints on what might be going on, based on his facial expression. The Professor seems to remain rather calm though as Magneto speaks with him.

After about fifteen minutes of them talking the Professor sends me a telepathic command. "_Scott, could you please take_ Iceman_ back to the X-jet_." I nod in his direction and make my way towards Bobby. I'm careful to maneuver around the flaming debris scattered around. Jeez, that girl did some serious damage.

I notice Jean floating over to the girl. Nearly tripping over a burnt tire. I bend down and sling Bobby over my shoulder. It's hard not to notice the cold radiating off of him. Now that I think about it. He's practically causing a cold front, and the girl is causing a heat wave.

We should probably keep these two separated. Otherwise we might have a tornado on our hands. Jean bends down to pick up the girl, but jumps back with a shriek the second she touches her. "What's wrong," I ask, my voice dripping with worry. "I-I touched her… a-and I got burned," she stutters while examining her hands. What!? Well that's a new one.

"Um… Well you could just use telekinesis, or something," I say after making sure she's okay. She nods and levitates the girl with her powers. We walk back over to the blackbird and set Bobby and the girl down in the two seats. Making sure to keep them as far away from one another as possible.

The others file into the jet. I head up to the cockpit and take a seat. Amara sits next to the new girl, and Jean sits next to Bobby. The Professor obviously doesn't really sit an an actual chair. I look out the window and see the Acolytes getting back into there traveling sphere things.

"Take us back to the Institute Scott," the Professor says in a way that says he has a lot to think about. I turn on the engine and begin lift off. When I get it into the air I switch to auto pilot. "Care to explain what's going on, Professor," I ask, turning my chair to face him.

He glances behind him towards Jean and gestures for her to come over. She stands and walks over. Taking the seat next to me. "Well you see. It's still all a bit confusing right now, so the information i'm giving you may not be entirely true," he begins in a quiet voice. Most likely to keep Amara from overhearing.

"Judging by the information i've been told by Magneto. Along with the information i've collected from Verciar's mother's mind," he starts, sounding hesitant. So Verciar must be the girl's name. Odd name. Whatever, I was getting tired of referring to her as 'the girl.' "It seems Pyro has a daughter, and it appears Miss Verciar would be her. We're going to have Beast run a DNA test to confirm it," he explains.

I'm pretty sure I felt my jaw hit the floor. Jean gives a strangled choke from her sit next to me. I begin to gain my composure as the shock starts to wear off. I start stuttering out half-finished questions. The Professor holds up a hand as if to say 'stop talking,' and I quickly shut up.

"Well I suppose they do share some similarities," Jean sighs, "Well it's kind of hard to tell with the visor thing Pyro wears, but they have the same hair color." "And they're both crazy," I snicker under my breathe, earning a look from Jean.

~time~skip~

Pyro's pov

Oh God! I can not believe this! I'm a father! Maybe if I just play with my lighter for awhile i'll calm down. Wait, I can't while i'm this stupid metal sphere. Dang it! Ugh…

The sphere takes a sharp dip and I know that we're landing. Who knows? Maybe the DNA test won't be a match. What if it is though? What then? It might be kinda cool I guess. Uh… How old was she again. Eleven? Twelve? Thirteen? Thirteen! Yes, she's thirteen! Crap, that means she's a teenager. Magneto just had to have another brotherhood member.

There's a slight bump, and the sphere opens. Slowly, I step out. I look around and see we're in one what looks like a giant garage with a catwalk and everything. The jet is parked in the middle of the room and the X-men are filing out. I turn and look at all the other Acolytes. I can tell Sabe' can sense how nervous I am judging by the amused look on his face.

I send him a look, but he just starts chuckling softly. Oh, he must think this is so funny. Suddenly Wolverine burst into room or garage or whatever and tackles Sabertooth. Claws out and everything. They begin rolling around on the floor. Both of them growling as they wildly swipe their claws at each other.

I begin laughing as I watch the scene in front of me. My current situation temporarily forgotten. After a minute of them rolling around on the floor Wolverine jumps off of Sabertooth. With one last glare, he sheathes his claws or whatever.

"Follow me," he snarls as he turns and begins to walk away. We have to jog to catch up to him as he exits a door. He leads us down several hallways with tons of twists in turns. My levels of nervousness and anxiousness seem to double with every step I take. If that's even possible. Wolverine's attitude and Gambit's jokes aren't helping. For a moment, I wonder if this is just a very elaborate set up to lead us into a trap.

That is until we walk into what appears to be a medical bay. Sure enough Beast is sitting there with a syringe ready. God I hate needles. "Take a seat Mr. Allerdyce," Beast says, gesturing to one of those dentistry looking chairs. God I feel like i'm in high school again.

Hesitantly, I walk over to the chair and ease myself down. Beast rolls over on a wheely stool and takes my right arm. Positioning it so my forearm faces upwards He ties a band around my upper arm and begins looking for a vein. At least I think that's what he's doing. He finds one and aligns the needle. He sticks the needle in without warning. I grip the end of the left armrest and clench my teeth. I don't even think he's trying to be gentle at all. He pulls out the needle and presses a cotton ball the the spot where the needle stuck me. He lays the syringe thing on the little table near him and picks up what looks like white tape. He rips off a piece and uses it to tape the cotton ball to my arm.

He picks up the vial of blood and walks over the counter. He does some stuff I can't see and then turns back to me. "Normal DNA tests take awhile to complete, but with my advanced technology they don't take nearly as long," he explains. (brags)

"So did you already draw her blood," I ask, nodding my head towards the girl who may possibly be my daughter.

"Well you see Mr. Allerdyce. Miss Verciar's skin is extremely hot to the touch, and haven't figured out how to safely draw her blood," he sighs, sounding slightly annoyed. "Why not just wear oven mitts," Gambit chuckles. Of course his attempt at a joke seems to give Beast an idea. "Well I have been working on an advanced heat resistant glove, but it's just a prototype. It's worth a try though," he shrugs.

He walks off somewhere and comes back with a shiny silver glove. "He rolls the tray over to 'Verciar' and hesitantly reaches out to her arm. Slowly he grabs her arm and a large grin spreads across his face. He begins to tie the band around her arm and all that jazz.

When he's finished drawing her blood he takes it over to the counter and starts doing some scientific things. "I'll have the results in about an hour," he says, smiling.

An hour. I'm going to die. So much for a nice trip home back to Australia. Instead i'm finding out if I have a daughter or not. At least I have an hour to think about this. I'm literally going crazier waiting. I just kinda wanna get it over with. This is overwhelming. "Acolytes," Magneto begins sternly,"Charles has suggested you run a danger room session while he and I discuss some things. Cyclops will escort you to the danger room." And with that he turns and walks down a hall.

A tall kid with brown hair and red sunglasses leads us to the 'danger room' and sets the difficulty for level 10. I can't help, but notice the small smirk on his lips as he pushes 'start.'

~1~hour~later~

Well I can see why it's called the **danger** room. And people say I have a wicked sense of humor. I just got called to the med lab. Beast has the test results. I probably wouldn't be as nervous if Remy would just shut up. Every step is like slow motion.

Step after step I make my way back to the med lab. I try delaying my arrival, but before I know it my hand's on the doorknob. I slowly open the door to find Beast sitting in a chair with a manilla folder in his hands. God, this must be how potential cancer patients feel.

"Well Mr. Allerdyce, why don't you have a seat," Beast says. I sit down on one of the plastic chairs and he hands me the folder. I stare at the manilla folder for awhile as if it might disappear. Maybe this is all just one big dream. Pfff… ya right. This is reality. "Well go ahead Johnny. Open it," Gambit smiles. I give him a look and begin to open the folder. Keeping my eyes, closed I pull out the piece of paper with the results. I hold it up in front of me and mentally prepare myself.

I crack my eyes open, and right in front of me is one bold word.

**MATCH.**

**A/N Whatcha think. I kinda got lazy I probably could have done better, but oh well. R and R tell me wat you think. (Y)**


End file.
